


Un amour plein ironie

by CourtneyAckles



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica RothCette fiction est terminée
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth  
> Cette fiction est terminée

Eric se levait crevé, les voisins de dessus c'était encore disputé . En fait le jeune homme de 28 ans avait surtout entendu le voisin et le bruit de vaisselle cassé.

Il ouvrit ses fenêtres où il pouvait admirer, Central Park . Depuis un an, Eric vivait à New-York, suite à une rupture et à la promotion qu'il espérait qu'il n'avait pas eu . Tout ça à cause d'une seule personne : Tobias Eaton . 

Après ses deux échecs, il avait quitté Chicago pour New-York . Il avait trouvé rapidement une place de professeur d'art martiaux, vu ses références .

Comme tous les matins, Eric allait en courant à la salle de sport, s’entraîner, 1h30 à 2h00, par jour . Il ne travaillait que le soir à partir de 18h jusqu'à 22h, il donnait deux cours de deux heures chacun. Sauf le mercredi et le samedi où il travaillait de 10h à 12h00, puis de 14h à 22h00 .

En descendant les escaliers, Eric percuta sa voisine du dessus, celle qui s'est encore disputé avec son mec hier soir .  
« Putain vous pouvez pas faire attention ! Cria Eric.  
\- Pardon dit la jeune femme."

***************************************************************************************

Si Eric avait été plus attentif, il aurait vu les bleus sur ses bras et il se serait demander, pourquoi, sa voisine porte des lunettes de soleil en plein de mois de décembre à New-York .

Alexandra James cachait sa nouvelle dispute, avec son petit-ami, Noah . Il avait été en colère car elle était arrivée en retard des courses . Elle lui a dit que le bus avait du retard à cause de la neige. Alexandra s'était ramassé une claque,puis d'autres coups au visage, dans le ventre, car elle avait répondu ou parce que son homme hyper jaloux la croyait avec son amant .

La jeune femme de 19 ans était arrivé , il y a 1 an comme Eric à New-York, avec son petit-ami. Eric et elle avait aménagé le même jour . Alexandra avait remarqué son beau voisin, c'est ce jour-là que Noah a commencé à être jaloux. Il croyait que son amant était le voisin du dessous dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, le boulanger, le postier, bref n'importe quel mec.

Alexandra James avait quitté Chicago pour suivre Noah qui souhaitait être acteur, mais il était recalé à tous ses casting,il n'était même pas pris pour être figurant. L'homme travaillait dans un fast-food pour vivre .

La jeune femme ne travaillait pas, n'était pas ou plus étudiante en droit, en raison de la jalousie de son homme . Elle vivait recluse chez elle, n'avait aucune vie sociale.

Son seul lien social était quand son grand frère, qui vivait à Chicago l’appelait. Bien sûr elle lui mentait, lui parlait de sa fausse vie d'étudiante dont les fausses fêtes . Elle avait honte mais aussi peur car Noah l'avait menacé de la tuer si elle racontait à son frère ou n'importe qui.

Son grand frère était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté Chicago. Son côté grand frère protecteur l'étouffait, elle avait besoin d'indépendance. Elle avait rencontré Noah, c'était son premier petit-ami, c'est avec lui qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité. Le jeune homme l'avait convaincu de partir avec lui à New-York, il avait du charisme ,c'était un beau parleur .

Et puis elle se sentait de trop, son frère avait une nouvelle copine et cela semblait être sérieux entre eux. Alexandra savait qu'à cause de leur lien fusionnel , son frère n'avais jamais vraiment eu de relation durable .

C'est lui qui l'avait élevé après la mort de sa mère et son père en prison, en raison qu'il battait ses enfants et qu'il avait tué sa femme . Alexandra avait prit le nom de famille de sa mère, pour oublier son bourreau, même s'il avait laissé des marques sur son dos. Après ce drame, son grand frère c'était fait émancipé, il enchaînait les petit boulots. Puis un jour, alors qu'il s’entraînait sur un punching ball après l'entretien de la salle de sport, son patron l'a remarque et l'a formé au métier de professeur art martiaux, aujourd'hui c'est son frère qui était la patron de cette salle, après le départ en retraite de son patron .

**************************************************************************

Eric depuis sa rupture sortait tous les week-ends et enchaînait les conquêtes d'un soir, qu'il virait dès la baise finit . Souvent à la place de ses filles, il voyait le visage de son ex petite-amie et de temps en temps, le visage de sa voisine du dessus.

La première chose qu'il avait remarquée, chez la jeune femme lors de son emménagement, c'était son beau sourire, puis ses yeux marrons presque noirs. Il avait senti ses jambes se dérobés sous lui, comme si le sol s'ouvrait et il avait eu l'impression que son cœur sortait de sa poitrine.

A part les salutations habituelles, ils ne se parlaient pas. C'est clair sa voisine lui plaisait, mais il ne voulait pas piquer la copine d'un autre . Lui avait vécu cette situation, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme la connaisse .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un jour en fin de matinée , Eric rentrait de sa séance de sport hebdomadaire. Il ne fit pas attention et percuta sa voisine, qui avait dans les mains un sac de course qui tomba au sol. Il l'aida à ramasser.  
« Je suis désolé dit-il.  
\- C'est ma faute j'aurais dû faire plus attention dit Alexandra James.  
Les manches de son haut avaient découvert ses bras on voyait les bleus.  
\- Je peux vous aider, on va aller au commissariat porter plainte.  
Alexandra vit ses bras dénudés et remit ses manches .  
\- J'ai fais juste une mauvaise chute.  
\- Vous ne devez pas avoir peur , vous n'avez rien fait de mal . La police le condamnera.   
\- Je vous dis que je suis tombé ! Merci de m'avoir aidé à ramasser mes courses , je dois rentrer maintenant, je dois préparer le repas, Noah va bientôt rentrer.  
\- Je vais vous aider.  
Eric s'apprêtait à prendre l'un des sacs de courses, mais Alexandra se décala.  
\- C'est gentil mais je vais me débrouiller.  
Eric vit la panique dans ses yeux.  
\- J'habite à l'étage en dessous , à l'appartement n°23 dit Eric. »  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eric avait mal dormi cette nuit-là, il avait pensé à sa voisine . Il savait très bien qu'elle mentait, il avait reconnu les signes, c'était une femme battue . Il ne voulait pas un jour, lire dans les journaux sa mort, comme de nombreuses femmes tout simplement car personne n'a rien fait .

Le lendemain, Eric décida d'acheter un téléphone jetable et d'enregistrer son numéro dedans 

Après plusieurs jours, il croisa sa voisine. Il la poussa volontairement, pour que son sac à main tombe. Il se pencha en même temps qu'elle pour ramasser ce qui avait au sol .  
« Salut dit Eric.  
\- Salut .  
Il vit encore les marques sur ses bras.  
\- Une nouvelle chute dit Eric en ricanant.  
\- En effet.  
\- Tu es très maladroite.  
\- Très.  
\- Tu mens, ton mec te tape dessus s'énerva Eric.  
Eric s'en voulait de s'être énervé, mais cette situation le mettait hors de lui.Il sortit de sa poche , le téléphone jetable et lui tendis.  
\- Pardon j'aurais pas dû m'énerver.Tiens un téléphone, avec mon numéro enregistré dedans. Appelle-moi de jour comme de nuit. Ok?  
\- …  
\- Ok ?  
\- Oui je te promets.  
Ils se relevèrent.  
\- Au fait je m'appelle Eric .  
\- Alex… Alexandra .  
\- Je suis content de connaître enfin ton nom.  
La jeune femme sourit .  
\- Moi aussi. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

En rentrant chez elle, Alexandra se dirigea dans la salle de bain et planqua le téléphone entre le mur et les toilettes .

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la jeune femme sourit, elle afficha ce sourire toute la journée, pendant qu'elle faisait les corvées domestiques.

Mais son univers s'assombrit, dès que Noah rentra, elle était entrain de préparer des pâtes carbonara, son plat préféré.  
Elle sentit les mains de son petit-ami l'enlacer la taille et il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle ne put réprimer un sentiment de dégoût et de peur .

« Je te dégoûte, tu préférais que cela sois le voisin ou un autre mec qui te touche  
\- Non, non dit-elle toute tremblante .  
Noah lui tira par le bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre, il lui déchira ses vêtements et la viola. Alexandra ferma les yeux et sera les dents pour ne pas pleurer , elle sait que sinon son supplice dura encore plus longtemps. Pour se donner du courage, elle repensa à Eric.

\- Allez lève toi feignasse, j'ai faim. »  
Alexandra eut du mal à se lever, elle souffrait le martyre, entre les cuisses, demain des bleus apparaîtront sûrement à cet endroit .

Ils mangèrent, regardèrent la télévision et allèrent se coucher en silence. Cette fois-ci , c'était un bon jour, il n'avait lever sa main qu'une seule fois sur elle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un soir Noah frappait Alexandra , elle s'était réfugié contre le mur et mettait ses mains en protection . Elle se souvenait du téléphone qu'Eric lui avait donné . Elle était terrifiée , mais elle prise d'un sentiment de courage en se disant que si elle atteignait le téléphone, elle serait libre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme sa mère, qui était morte sous les coups de son mari.

Alexandra donna un coup de pied à Noah ce qui le fit reculer . Ce qui permet à la jeune femme d'atteindre la salle de bain . Noah tambourina dessus.

« Alexandra si tu ouvres tout de suite, je ne te frapperais pas .  
La jeune femme prit le téléphone et appela le numéro dans le portable.  
\- Allô, c'est qui une voix ensommeillée .  
\- Eric, c'est Alexandra…  
\- Alexandra sort tout de suite de cette salle de bain ! Hurla Noah  
\- Alexandra ?  
Eric au bout de quelque secondes su qui c'était .  
\- Reste où tu es Alex, j'arrive dit Eric.

Eric enfila rapidement un pantalon et un t-shirt, avant de sortir de l' appartement, il prit son kit pour ouvrir les portes . Eh oui avant d'être un mec respectable, Eric était un petit délinquant à Chicago, le seul truc qu'il avait gardé de cette époque, c'était son kit pour fracturer les portes.

\- A qui tu parles salope à ton amant !  
Alexandra s'était réfugiée contre le mur opposé à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle gardait le téléphone contre son oreille.  
\- Alex, j'arrive, je monte les escaliers dit Eric.  
La jeune femme vit la porte tanguer .  
\- Eric, j'ai peur la porte va céder .  
\- Putain salope, je savais que tu me trompais hurla Noah. »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alexandra entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas dans l'appartement .

« Sors de chez moi, mec sinon j'appelle les flics ! Hurla Noah.  
\- Vas-y appelle-les, comme ça Alex leur montrera que tu la bats.  
\- Je m'en doutais cette salope me trompe avec toi.  
\- Je suis son ami et je l'emmène avec moi !  
\- Non jamais elle est à moi !  
\- Je te conseille de bouger de cette porte immédiatement, si tu veux pas te retrouver à l'hosto dit Eric.

Noah essaya de frapper Eric mais celui-ci arrêta son poing et lui tordit les doigts et le fit tomber au sol.

\- Alors tu me laisses l'emmener dit Eric.  
\- Jamais !

Noah se releva et essaya d'attaquer encore son voisin mais Eric lui donna une bonne droite , le copain d'Alexandra avait le nez en sang, Eric avait dû lui casser . Puis il lui donna un coup de pied dans les parties , Noah se plia en deux de douleur .

Eric laissa son adversaire et s'approcha de la porte.

\- Alex, c'est moi Eric , tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ouvre cette porte .  
Il entendit la jeune femme se lever puis il entendit le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir . Alexandra tenait toujours le téléphone dans ses mains , elle tremblait de partout, Eric voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. Eric la prit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui , la jeune femme eut un mouvement de peur.  
\- C'est terminé, il ne te touchera plus jamais . Tu vas venir chez moi la rassura Eric.  
Ces paroles la rassurèrent et elle se laissèrent envelopper, par cette chaleur d'homme protecteur .  
\- Va faire un sac, je t'emmène loin d'ici dit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Alexandra se dirigea vers la chambre toute tremblante et resta comme ça plusieurs minutes. Eric la fit asseoir sur le lit et il prit les choses en mains Il trouva un sac de voyage dans le placard de la chambre et fourra tous les fringues de la jeune femme, ainsi que quelques effets personnels dont il se doutait que c'était à elle. Il ferma le sac.

\- Eric , Noah ! Hurla Alexandra.  
Noah attaqua Eric avec un couteau de cuisine, mais Eric le désarma sans difficulté et l'envoya valser contre un mur . Puis Eric l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt.  
\- Je vais partir avec qu'elle ! Si tu oses la contacter ou même simplement penser à elle, je te tue t'as compris !  
\- Oui, Oui dit Noah apeuré.  
\- Bien. »

Eric prit par la main Alexandra et lui fit quitter l'appartement synonyme d'un an d'enfer pour elle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils arrivèrent chez Eric et il l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher.  
« Tu vas dormir ici ,pour cette nuit. Je dormirais sur le canapé.  
Elle hocha la tête .  
\- Tu as faim ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Oui dit-elle dans un murmure.  
\- Si tu veux va prendre une douche je m'occupe du repas. La salle de bain se trouve au fond du couloir .  
Eric s'apprêtait à sortir.  
\- Eric appela Alexandra.  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci . »  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Alexandra alla prendra une douche, pour la première fois depuis des mois en n'ayant pas peur que Noah rentre et la viol dans la douche . Elle resta de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude et laissa coulées ces larmes qu'elle a retenues pendant une année .

Elle mit un t-shirt et un jogging et attacha ses cheveux en chignon, puis elle alla rejoindre Eric dans le salon . Il avait préparé un plateau repas pour chacun , il regardèrent un bêtisier à la télé. Alexandra réussit même à rire ce soir-là . Eric était ravi de voir un sourire sur le visage de son amie.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain Eric devait faire affronter à Alexandra ce qui s'était passé et que Noah devait payer .

« Alex, il faut que tu ailles au commissariat et que tu portes plainte dit Eric.  
\- J'ai trop honte et si les policiers ne me croyaient pas .  
\- Les bleus sur ton corps en attestent  
\- Mais c'était mon copain, il vont pas me croire quand je vais leur parler de viol.  
\- Les policiers vont te faire passer des examens.  
\- Je ne veux pas me déshabiller .  
\- Je sais ce n'est pas facile.  
\- Ah bon tu sais Eric !  
Eric ne répondait pas il savait que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'en prenait.  
\- Pardon Eric . Tu as raison je vais aller porter plainte, si ma mère l'avait fait, elle serait peut-être encore en vie dit Alexandra. »

La jeune femme accompagnée d'Eric se rendit au commissariat.  
« Bonjour, vous venez pourquoi ? Demanda la policière.  
Alexandra se sentit rassurer déjà de parler avec une femme .  
\- Voilà, j'aimerais porter plainte comme, mon petit-ami, ex petit-ami, Noah Halton,pour  
violence conjugale .  
\- Bien. Suivez.  
Alexandra et Eric suivirent la policière dans un bureau. Arrivée à la porte, la policière se tourna vers Eric.  
\- Monsieur, veuillez rester ici et attendre s'il vous plaît.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- C'est vrai tu veux bien ? Demanda Alexandra.  
\- Je te promets, je reste là dit Eric. »

Alexandra raconta tout à la policière . Puis la représentante de force de l’ordre, l'emmena voir un médecin, pour un examen médical . 

Quelques mois plus tard, Noah fut condamné à 8 ans de prison .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il restait qu'une chose à faire pour Alexandra, raconter la vérité à son frère.  
« Allô c'est Alex .  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui mieux maintenant . Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, s'il te plaît ne m'interrompre pas .  
\- Promis.  
Voilà aujourd'hui Noah a été condamné à 8 ans de prison pour m'avoir battu dit Alexandra.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?  
\- Parce que j'avais honte, il me menaçait de me tuer si je te prévenais ou quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais peur. Tu m'avais promis de pas m'interrompre .  
\- C'est vrai.  
Cela a commencé à mon arrivée à New-York, il s'est montré jaloux des hommes, il m'a obligé à arrêter la fac . Puis dès que j'ai vécu recluse les coups et viols ont commencé.  
Alexandra éclata en sanglots.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ou que tu viennes à Chicago.  
\- Oui.  
\- J'aurais dû insisté, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu mentais, c'est mon rôle de grand frère de te protéger.  
\- Non tu n'es pas responsable, le seul c'est Noah .   
\- Comment tu as fais pour t'échapper ?  
\- Grâce à mon voisin Eric, qui a compris, il m'avait donné un téléphone . Je les appelé à l'aide. Il est venu a défoncer la gueule à Noah et m'a soutenu pendant ses longs mois . Je vis chez lui . On parle de déménager et de faire une colocation.  
\- Tu es sûr de cet homme, Alex ? Tu ne veux pas revenir à Chicago ?  
\- Oui je suis sûr d'Eric. Et non j'ai besoin d'affronté ça seule, même si Eric est là .  
\- Je le remercierais quand je le verrais d'avoir sauver ma petite sœur.  
\- Ouais j'aimerais te le présenter. Bon je te laisse, on va manger.   
\- Bonsoir petite sœur. »


	2. chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapitre concentrer sur la vie d'Eric et sa copine, Alexandra. Aussi pas mal de flashback  
> Attention lemon dans ce chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

1 an plus tard

Alexandra révisait ses cours de droit en attendant Eric pour manger , il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre . La jeune femme était sur le canapé, les jambes croisées avec sur ses genoux, Bella , une chatte de gouttière tricolore d'environ 8 ans . Eric et Alexandra l'avaient trouvé dans leur rue, quelques jours après leur emménagement, dans leur maison, elle était amaigrie et on voyait qu'elle avait été maltraité .

Après plusieurs supplications, de la jeune femme,Eric avait accepté de la garder. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu d'animaux et n'avait pas attachement particulier pour eux. Mais la petite Bella avait su gagner le cœur de jeune homme. Puis cette petite chatte avait aussi connu comme eux la maltraitance .

Eric rentrait de son boulot, il observait sa compagne . Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois. Il s'approcha de sa compagne, elle se retourna et lui sourit.  
« Tu as bossé combien d'heures ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Je ne sais pas environ 10 heures.  
\- Il faut que tu fasses des pauses.  
\- Je sais mais mes partiels seront terminée mercredi prochain, là c'est l'épreuve avec le plus gros coefficient et puis j'adore ça .  
\- Une vraie Érudite, moi je pourrais pas, j'étais nul à l'école. Disons que j'ai toujours plutôt préféré la pratique à la théorie.  
Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, la chatte partie.  
\- Tu as raison, Bella, papa et maman font des trucs de grandes personnes dit Eric.  
Il fit basculer Alexandra sur le canapé .  
\- Eric va te doucher, tu es tout en sueur,les pizzas arrivent dans 45 min.  
\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu adores que je sois en sueur et en 45 min j'ai le temps de te faire jouir .

Il remonta la robe de sa compagne et il embrassa son ventre, les baisers et sentirent les cheveux de son amant chatouiller son corps, donna des frissons de plaisir, à la jeune femme, elle se tenait à ses cheveux.  
\- Eric gémit-elle

Eric s'arrêta et regarda sa compagne ayant les joues rouges, le regard brûlant .  
\- Eric dit Alexandra frustrée   
\- J'ai faits ça,pour te que tu viennes prendre ta douche avec moi  
\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas demandé ?  
\- Car je te connais, tu ne m'aurais pas rejoint, tu aurais continué à réviser. Alors que là j'ai toute ton attention.  
\- Tu es jaloux de mes cours.  
\- Je suis jaloux de ne pas occuper, chacune de tes pensées  
\- Et moi j'occupe les tiennes à chaque instant ?  
\- Bien sûr , chérie.  
\- Menteur. Allons prendre cette douche dit Alexandra en souriant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le couple était sous la douche, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis Alexandra embrassa avec douceur chaque cicatrice, chaque brûlure sur le corps de son homme. Cela ne pas rendait pas moins beau le corps parfaitement sculpté d'Eric . Ce dernier avait avoué à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient un passé similaire .

Flashback- 6 mois avant

Eric et Alexandra vivaient en colocation dans une petite maison récente, avec une terrasse et un jardinet exposé sud . Le jeune homme avait laissé à son amie, la plus grande chambre avec salle de bain privative et le dressing.

Un jour Eric rentra de son travail au lieu de l'embrasser sur la joue comme d'habitude, Alexandra frôla ses lèvres. Ce simple contact rendu fou, le jeune homme qui était amoureux de son amie. Il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas, par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Noah et Eric ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient partagés.

« Est-ce que tu l'as fait exprès ou est-ce- que c'était une erreur ? Demanda Eric.  
Alexandra rougit et mit quelques secondes à répondre, les plus longues secondes, pour Eric.  
\- Non, c'était intentionnel, je ne savais trop comment te dire que je t'aimais et donc… »  
La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que les lèvres d'Eric avait déjà reprit possession des siennes, les mains d'Eric étaient posé sur ses hanches, celle d'Alexandra autour du cou de son ami. Ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion .

Eric et Alexandra partageaient dorénavant, la chambre d'Alexandra. L'ancienne chambre d'Eric servait de chambre d'amis et aussi de bibliothèque et de Dvdthèque. Sur chaque mur des étagères, remplis de livre pour elle, et de Dvd pour lui.

Un jour il était en train de regarder un film action où plutôt devait regarder un film. Mais Alexandra déconcentrait son homme en l'embrassant dans le cou, où il arborait un tatouage tribal.  
\- Alex le film ne te plaît pas.  
\- Si mais tu es bien plus intéressant et moi aussi.  
Elle se mit à califourchon sur son homme et l'embrassa férocement, les mains du jeune homme étaient dans le bas du dos de sa compagne. Ils reprirent leur souffle.  
\- Je n'ai jamais aimé autant quelqu'un, éprouver autant de désir pour quelqu'un Eric. Si on pouvait j'aimerais être avec toi le tout le temps, de toucher,d'embrasser toute la journée, je ne suis jamais rassasiée.  
\- Moi non plus je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer après ma rupture à Chicago. Mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi est 1000 fois plus intense.  
\- J'aimerais vraiment qu'on passe à l'étape supérieur tous les deux, surtout tu as vingt-huit ans, tu as beaucoup plus expérience que moi . Je sais qu'avec toi, cela peut être fabuleux. Mais j'ai peur que tu vois les cicatrices que mon père a laissées sur moi et qu'après ça tu ne me désire plus dit Alexandra.  
\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, je te désirais même quand tu serais veille et toute ridée.  
\- Normale tu le seras plus vieux que moi.  
Eric savait toujours faire rire sa compagne pour la détendre.  
\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose dit Eric.

Le compagnon d'Alexandra enleva son T-shirt . Elle admira ce corps parfaitement sculpté dû à de nombreuses d'heures de travail dans une salle de musculation, ses épaules larges qui donnent envie de se blottir dans les bras, ses abdominaux apparents. Mais ce qu'elle vit surtout c'était ces quelques cicatrises et ses brûlures de cigarettes. Elle toucha chacune d'elles et se mit à pleurer .  
\- Ne pleure pas, ce n'était pas le but, je sais elles sont horribles, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec.  
\- C'est ton père ?  
\- Non ma mère , mon père nous a abandonnée à la naissance de Will, moi j'avais 4 ans. Quand elle buvait elle se mettait en colère, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent avec les années. Elle nous accusa mon frère et moi d'avoir été la cause du départ de notre père, d'avoir brisée sa future brillante carrière politique. Quand je sentais qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, j'obligeais Will à se planquer dans le placard de sa chambre et ne sortir que quand je lui dirais. Le fait de ne pas trouver Will la mettait dans une rage folle. Mais je préférais qu'elle s'en prenne à moi qu'à lui.  
\- Mon frère aussi faisait ça, mais un jour mon père m'a trouvé .  
\- Les brûlures de cigarettes c'est quand elle avait la flemme d'aller chercher la ceinture et vu qu'elle fumait à longueur de journée.  
\- Je suis désolé mon amour. Comment vous vous êtes enfuis ?  
\- Je ne suis pas fière de moi, concernant notre fuite,je te promets que je ne le ferais plus jamais. A l'âge de 14 ans j'ai commencé à grandir en plus, j'ai commencé la musculation. Deux ans plus tard, pour la première fois elle trouvait Will et allait le brûler avec sa cigarette. J'ai attrapé le bras de ma mère et je l'ai poussé contre un mur, puis je l'ai frappé, elle est tombé inconsciente . On a fait nos affaires et nous nous sommes enfuis. J'avais volé son porte-feuille . Après trois jours de cavale, on a fini aux services sociaux, Will a trouvé une famille rapidement, moi pas . J'ai commencé à faire pleins de connerie. Puis grâce à mon patron à Chicago, 4 ans plus tard, j'ai repris le bon chemin . Et j'ai décidé de reprendre contact avec Will.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu sans mon frère . »

Cette nuit là, il passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour, à découvrir le corps de l'autre . Cela a été la nuit la plus magique de leur vie.

Fin du flashback

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eric embrassa la poitrine de sa compagne, celle-ci était plaquée contre le mur de la douche, le dos cambré. Son amant prit dans sa bouche l'un des tétons de sa copine,pendant qu'il caressait son corps.  
\- Eric !  
Puis l'autre. Alexandra sentait son vagin mouillé, alors qu'Eric l'avait à peine touché. Mais son mec était capable de la faire jouir rien qu'en la caressant. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'avait prévu le jeune homme Il descendit sa bouche vers le corps et l'embrassa, le lécha .  
\- Eric, Eric haletait-elle.  
La jeune femme avait le corps en feu tout comme son sexe  
\- Eric, prends-moi , sinon je vais jouir comme ça.  
\- Mais c'est le but chérie.  
Eric était maintenant entre les cuisses de sa compagne et les lécha et s'arrêtait à la limite du sexe de sa copine ce qui frustrait tout en excitant Alexandra.  
\- Eric !!!!!!!  
La jeune femme venait d'avoir un orgasme seulement provoqué par la bouche Eric.  
\- Ce n'est pas finit , mon amour, je vais te faire jouir encore, en te pilonnant le murmura t-il à l'oreille.  
Elle sentit un nouveau brasier s’allume entre ses jambes,rien qu'en entendant ses mots. Eric la porte et elle enlaça ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Il rentra facilement en elle et commença à faire des va-et vient lent, puis il accéléra, il frôlait parfois son clitoris ou au contraire le touchait directement.  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
\- Tu en veux encore petite coquine.  
\- Oui, tu sais bien que j'aime ça. »  
Il donna un dernier coups de rein et ils jouirent en même temps.

Il sortirent à peine de la douche que la sonnette retentit. Ils étaient encore mouillés. Alexandra revêtit rapidement les vêtements de son homme et sortit de la salle de bain . Elle prit sa carte bleue son sac et alla ouvrir au livreur en ayant encore les cheveux trempés.

« Commande au nom de James dit le livreur  
\- Oui c'est moi.  
\- 20$

Alexandra lui donna sa carte bleue.Eric sortit et détestait le regard du livreur sur sa copine, à cause de l'eau, le t-shirt blanc était devenu transparent.  
\- Hey mec arrête de reluquer ma copine. Au revoir.  
Eric prit les pizzas et tira sa copine dans ae maison, à peine le livreur lui redonna sa carte, et il claqua la porte au nez du livreur.  
\- Non ok ton T-shirt est transparent mais c'est pas la peine.  
\- Ouais d'ailleurs je vais me changer dit la jeune fille. »

Alexandra revient vêtu d'un jean's et des sweat et se blottit contre son homme dans la canapé et il mangèrent de la pizza en regardant une série.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques jours plus tard, Alexandra était en train de préparer l'apéritif . Elle était stressée, elle allait rencontrer Will , le frère d'Eric et sa copine Christina et c'était une première pour elle.

Elle fit tomber le bol avec les tomates cerise au sol, il se brisa .

« Putain de merde ! Lâcha Alexandra.  
\- Je pensais que j'étais le seul à jurer.  
Elle se retourna et vit Eric qui porter un jean's brut noir, un T-shirt moulant avec une veste de smoking par-dessus .  
\- Je fais tout de travers aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû rester coucher .  
Eric s'approcha de sa compagne et l'embrassa sur la nuque .  
\- Tu es stressée ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Oui, cela se voit tant que ça  
\- Je sais comment te détendre.  
Eric en embrassant le cou de sa copine, il remonta la robe en dentelle rouge, courte et moulante de sa copine, puis il passa ses doigts dans le string et inséra deux doigts et bougea lentement . Alexandra posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme et gémissait le nom de son amant . Elle frotta ses fesses contre le sexe de son copain.  
\- Alex gémit Eric.  
Il la retourna et la porta pour la mettre sur le plan de travail . Ils s'embrassèrent. Eric était en train d'enlever le string de sa copine, pendant qu'elle défit la ceinture du pantalon de son homme, quand la sonnette retentit.  
\- Putain, je hais mon frère . Ils attendront  
\- Eric on ne peut pas les faire attendre. Demain on passera la journée à faire l'amour, si tu veux.  
\- Là maintenant et demain dit Eric en frottant son sexe contre celui de sa compagne.  
\- Eric supplia-elle  
Mais Alexandra ne savait pas si c'était pour lui dire d'arrêter ou de continuer.

\- Vous ne ferez un enfant plus tard cria une voix féminine hors de l'appartement .  
\- Je te présente ma charmante belle sœur, Christina dit Eric. »

Les amoureux se rhabillèrent et Eric ouvrit la porte, pendant que Alexandra attendait en retrait.

« Bah alors vous ne faisiez un neveu dit Christina.  
Alexandra rougit  
\- Ouais même des jumeaux voir des triplés répliqua Eric  
\- Toi et ton égo surdimensionné .  
-Arrêtez vous deux, vous mettez, Alexandra mal à l'aise dit Will.  
Il s'approcha de la copine de son frère.  
\- Salut je suis William,mais tout le monde m'appelle Will . Enchanté de te rencontrer, depuis le temps qu'Eric me parle de toi.  
\- Moi c'est Alexandra mais mes proches m'appellent, Alex. Eric aussi parle souvent de toi .

La copine de Will enlaça , Alexandra, cette dernière n'avait pas l'habitude de marque affectations.  
\- Je suis Christina, super heureuse de te voir. Tu sembles saine esprit, pourquoi tu sors avec une brute pareil.  
\- Ouais et si tu continue, tu vas voir, Christina dit Eric  
\- Eric n'est pas une brute défendit Alexandra.  
\- Dis donc une vraie tigresse, non je sais c'est un « Teddy Bear » rétorqua Christina  
Alexandra comprit que la jeune femme plaisantait et Christina lui sourit l'air de dire je t'en veux pas. Eric était furieux, il détestait qu'on le traite de « Teddy Bear »

\- Alex, ils se chamaillent tous le temps, ne fais pas attention dit Will  
\- Ok, j'ai compris dit Alexandra ».

Ils passèrent à table .

« Alors tu viens de Chicago comme nous dit Christina.  
\- Ouais j'ai déménagé il y a 2 ans maintenant et j'adore cette ville, même si parfois Chicago me manque .  
\- Pourquoi tu as déménagé ?  
Alexandra mit quelques secondes à répondre, celui faisait remonter les souvenirs de Noah. Ses jambes tremblaient  
\- Christina, stop avec ton interrogatoire dit Eric   
Il posa sa main sur la jambe de sa compagne, pour la calmer, elle enlaça les doigts dans les seins.  
\- Ok désolé dit Christina.  
\- Non c'est bon, je vais répondre.Mon ex, Noah voulait être acteur et donc plus opportunité ici qu'à Chicago . Il était mon premier petit-ami, c'était la première fois que j'étais amoureuse. Et puis j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de mon frère, Tobias.   
Alexandra ne vit pas la réaction de stupeur , des deux hommes en entendant le nom de Tobias.  
Christina tressaillit aussi c'était imperceptible .  
Sauf que Noah est devenu extrêmement jaloux et il a commencé à me taper dessus. Sans l'intervention d'Eric je serai sûrement morte continua Alexandra.  
\- Je savais que sous cette armure, il y avait un cœur taquina Christina.  
\- Non mais Christina c'est toi qui provoques cette réaction de rejet dit Eric.  
\- Pourquoi vous vous entendez pas, avec ton frère ? Reprit la copine de Will.  
\- Non au contraire, nous avions une relation très fusionnelle . J'avais besoin de gagner mon indépendance, de couper le cordon. Puis Tobias, avait une nouvelle petite-amie.  
\- Tu te sentais de trop ?  
\- Un peu, puis à cause de notre relation fusionnelle, ces relations amoureuses n'ont jamais duré. Là je savais avec qu'avec elle c'était différent .  
\- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?  
\- Il est professeur arts martiaux et de sport comme Eric, dans une salle à Chicago.

Eric ne pouvait pas cacher sa nervosité, il serra automatiquement, plus fort les doigts de sa copine. Mais Alexandra ne remarqua toujours rien .  
\- Et tes parents ?  
\- Ma mère est morte sous les coups de mon père . Et ce dernier est en prison, pour le meurtre de ma mère et de nous avoir battu.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
Alexandra haussa les épaules.  
\- On a une enfance similaire dit Will.  
\- Oui . Eric m'a raconté . Tout comme Tobias, pour moi Eric t'as protégé contre ta mère. »

Eric commençait à paniqué , non ce n'était pas possible , Alexandra ne pouvait pas être la sœur , de son pire ennemi ,Tobias Eaton . Cela serait ironique qu'il soit tombé amoureux de la sœur de son rival. Il y avait beaucoup de similitudes, mais Alexandra ne s’appelait pas Eaton mais James.

\- Et vous comment vous êtes rencontrés ? Pourquoi New york ? Demanda la copine d'Eric.  
\- Rien d'original au lycée en seconde . Puis on aestvenu vivre ici parce que Chris a toujours rêvé de venir vivre ici dit Will. »

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée . Alexandra promit à Christina de venir faire du shopping avec elle le samedi suivant .

Ce soir là, Eric s'éloigna de sa copine, les nom de son rival et de sa copine tournaient dans sa tête . Et si Alexandra était la sœur de Tobias, elle se serait servi de lui mais pourquoi, pour le torturé encore plus ?

Le lendemain Eric se trouvait idiot et il redevient aussi tendre que d'habitude avec sa copine . Alexandra n'avait pas compris l'attitude de son mec, la veille mais décida de lui poser aucune question, vu le lendemain il était redevenu son Eric.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eric rentrait du boulot. Sa copine était toute excitée.  
\- Salut chéri .  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
\- Eric vu que tu es eb vacances la semaine prochaine, est-ce que tu veux bien que Tobias vienne avec sa copine, deux-trois jours chez nous,j'aimerais que vous vous rencontriez ? Je suis sûr que tu t’entendras avec lui dit-elle toute heureuse.

Eric ne voulait pas blessée sa copine et puis ok, Tobias n'est pas un nom aussi courant qu'Eric, mais il doit bien avoir d'autres Tobias, professeur de sport à Chicago que Tobias Eaton et au moins il serait fixé.

\- Oui bien sûr, Alex. »

Alexandra appela son frère. Il viendra le week-end suivant avec sa copine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre 2. On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 dimanche prochain, où Eric va revoir Tobias et Tris.


	3. chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric se retrouve devant Tobias et Tris et la vérité va éclater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Alexandra était tout excitée, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Tobias . Pour essayer de se calmer elle rangeait quand la sonnette retentit.

A peine a t-elle ouvert la porte que le frère et la sœur se tombent dans les bras.  
« Tu m'as manqué Toby dit Alexandra  
\- Toi aussi Alex .  
Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.  
\- Salut Tris dit la sœur de Tobias.  
\- Salut Alex, heureuse te revoir .  
\- Rentrez dit la copine Eric. »

Tobias et Tris trouvèrent très jolie cette petite maison avec son parquet et ses poutres apparentes, ce grand salon lumineux avec des grandes baies vitrées qui donnait sur une belle cuisine spacieuse, ils adoraient ce mélange d'ancien et de moderne .

« C'est très joli dit Tris  
\- Merci, je vais vous conduire à la chambre d'amis

La chambre était petite avec un lit deux places au centre, sur les pans de mur, des étagères avec des livres et Dvd, sauf celui où il y avait un petit placard.  
\- C'était la chambre d'Eric, quand nous étions en colocation, maintenant elle nous sert de chambre d'amis et pour stocker, mes nombreux livres et ses nombreux DVD.  
\- Il arrive quand ? Demanda Tobias .  
\- Il m'a envoyé un texto, pour me dire qu'il arrivait, donc d'ici 10 minutes. Je vais préparer l'apéritif installer vous . »

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tobias et sa copine regagnèrent le salon, après avoir déballé leurs affaires. Le salon était composé d'un beau canapé en cuir, neuf, par contre la table basse en bois , avait connu des jours meilleurs . La table à manger était moderne, mais les chaises dépareillées. Le meuble télé ainsi qu'un meuble qui avait dû être un bureau avant ,servait pour ranger les papiers .On voyait que c'était des meubles de récupération et pas ces meubles style industriel , qu'on trouve dans n'importe quelle boutique d'ameublement . Cela rendait la pièce vivante  
« Tu as besoin, Alex, demanda Tris.  
\- Non, merci, installez-vous .

Tobias et Tris regardèrent autour d'eux, quand la jeune femme fut attirée par une photo. On voyait Eric et Alexandra s'embrasser sur le canapé . Ce fut un choc pour Tris, elle reconnut, Eric, son ex petit-ami.

\- Tobias vient voir chuchota Tris.  
Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa compagne et fit choquer de voir qui embrassait sa sœur.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar chuchota-il  
\- On doit dire la vérité à Alex dit Tris.  
\- Elle ne comprendra pas.  
\- Toute façon, quand Eric sera là, il lui dira, il vaut mieux que cela soit nous qui lui expliquons dit Tris.  
\- Tu as raison …. Alex.  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au même instant, Eric pénétra dans l'appartement , il fit quelques pas et voyait les deux invités devant lui . Il sentit une rage l'envahir , il lâcha son sac.

« Eric dit le couple .  
Le copain d'Eric se jeta sur Tobias qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Eric lui asséna plusieurs coups de poings au visage .  
\- Stop Eric hurla Tris  
Le frère d'Alexandra se trouva acculé contre un mur. Eric s'apprêtait encore à lui en donne un quand la voix de sa copine, le stoppa, il frappa dans le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de son rival et ex-ami .  
\- Que se passe t-il ici ?  
Alexandra vit son frère le visage en sang, elle s'approcha de lui, pendant qu'Eric reculait .  
\- Putain Eric, pourquoi tu l'as frappée ?! Dit Alexandra.  
\- Tu le sais très bien , Alexandra ! Répondit Eric.  
Eric ne l’appelait jamais par son prénom en entier,sauf pour la taquiner, ce fut un choc.  
\- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tapes mon frère .  
\- Eric, tu ne lui a rien dit Tris.  
\- Oh toi, tu as perdu le droit de me parler Hurla Eric !  
\- Me dire quoi !  
\- Tu m'as manipulé . Franchement je te savais manipulateur, Tobias, mais te servir de ta sœur. Et toi tu es une vraie salope, une manipulatrice, tel frère, telle sœur, c'est dans les gênes ! dit Eric.  
\- Eric n'insulte pas ma sœur !Elle ne sait rien dit Tobias.  
\- Tu mens .  
\- Me dire quoi ! Eric je ne suis pas responsable !  
\- Je m'en vais dit Eric en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. »

« Je reviens on va soigner, ton nez et ensuite vous m'expliquerez de quoi mon copain m'accuse dit Alexandra sèchement .  
La jeune femme entra dans la chambre, pour aller chercher de quoi soigner, son frère dans la salle de bain . Son homme était de dos et mettait ses affaires dans un sac de sport.  
\- Eric...je .  
\- Alexandra tais-toi, je ne veux pas en parler.  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable du différend que tu as avec mon frère. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissez.

Eric ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou non . Alexandra alla dans la salle de bain, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à convaincre ce soir, il fallait qu'il se calme avant qu'ils puissent parler .

Quand Alexandra sortit de la salle de bain, elle entendit la porte de son appartement claqué.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après avoir soigné son frère , Alexandra regarda son frère et la copine de celui-ci pour avoir une explication.  
« Maintenant, je vous écoute . A ce que j'ai compris, vous vous connaissez . Je suppose Tris que tu es la rupture de Chicago, même s'il n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.  
\- Oui Eric et moi, nous avons été cinq ans ensemble, on s'est rencontrés par des amis en commun. J'avais 20 ans et lui 21 . Il a été mon premier mec, c'est avec lui qu voilà . Eric avait une réputation de changer de copine comme de chemise. Au début son côté playboy m'énervait et lui il me trouvait trop coincée . On s'est vu souvent comme on faisait partie de la même bande, au bout d'un an, on est sorti ensemble. Eric a voulu qu'on emménage très vite ensemble, moi je n'étais pas prête, il a été patient, on a emménagé au bout d'un an de relation . Contrairement avec ton frère où cela s'est fait tout de suite dit Tris.  
\- Eric et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés à la salle de sports que je dirige maintenant . Au début il y avait une certaine rivalité entre nous . Puis Max, notre ancien patron, nous a fait comprendre qu'on était plus semblables qu'il y paraissait . Et en effet on a découvert, notre passé commun, nous étions tous les deux des solitaires. Eric était mon meilleur ami, le seul véritable ami…  
\- Puis tu l'as trahis dit Alexandra.  
\- Ton frère et moi, on est tombé amoureux. On a essayé de nier ce qu'on ressentait pendant des mois, mais c'était trop fort . On ne voulait pas faire souffrir Eric . Inconsciemment je suis devenu distante…  
\- Eric me disait qu'il pensait que Tris le trompait.  
\- C'est comique, son confident était l'amant dit Alexandra.  
\- Tris et moi nous n'avons rien fait, tant qu'elle n'a pas quitté Eric.  
\- Ce soir là, Eric a insisté pour savoir qui c'était et j'ai finis par lui dire que c'était Tobias rétorqua Tris.  
\- Eric m'a pété le gueule . Puis quelques jours plus tard Max annonçait que j'étais son successeur . J'ai demandé à Max de donner la place à Eric.  
\- Eric a dû refusé, connaissant sa fierté répondit Alexandra.  
\- Sûrement dit Tobias.  
\- Mais moi je n'y suis pour rien et je ne veux pas me retrouver entre les deux…. Eric va me quitter dit en éclatant en sanglot Alexandra .  
Tris la pris dans ses bras.  
\- Laisse lui du temps . »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eric était dans un bar, en train de boire un verre, il était à son second, ou peut être à son troisième, il n'avait pas aucune notion ni de sa consommation d'alcool, ni du temps qui s'écoulait . Il se revoyait rentré chez lui, heureux comme tous les soirs de retrouver Alexandra.

Comme d'habitude il l'aurait déconcentré pendant qu'elle cuisinait, en l'embrassant dans le cou, en la caressant à travers ses vêtements. il aurait senti ses tétons se dresser. Vu qu'il y aurait eu des invités, elle aurait protesté. puis elle aurait pris sa main et l'aurait emmené jusqu'à son intimité. Eric l'aurait laissé initié le mouvement, puis il aurait pris le contrôle. Il l'aurait embrassé pour pas que les invités entendent, pour s'approprier ses gémissements et son orgasme.

Il aimait ça chez sa compagne, ce côté fille sage, presque prude en société et parlant peu . Ce n'est pas de la timidité, c'est qu'elle observe les gens et ensuite si elle se sent bien avec eux, elle dévoile sa personnalité rigolote qui n'a aucun tabou .

Et en privé, il y a une complicité entre eux que cela soit à taquiner l'autre ou de débattre sur n'importe quel sujet comme on ferait avec une amie.

mais aussi une amante qui est surprenante et qui souhaite essayer de nouvelles expériences. Leur limites sont les mêmes : le libertinage et les truc SM hormis les menottes.

Et pour la première fois,il ressent , une parfaite osmose avec une personne, il adore la regarder dormir, réviser ou cuisiner, simplement vivre avant de l'interrompre mais bien souvent Alexandra sent sa présence.  
il désire autant Alexandra, qu'elle le désire. Ce n'est pas toujours lui qui initie leurs relations sexuelles, qui domine la situation et c'est plaisant, voir carrément bandant d'avoir une femme comme ça à ses côtés.

Il n'avaient jamais été aussi proche d'une personne, même avec Tris avait qu'il avait partagé 5 ans de relation, sa seule relation durable . Ce qui fit replonger Eric dans sa relation avec Tris.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Flashback

Il se souvient la première fois qu'il a vu Tris, c'était lors d'une soirée chez des amis ou plutôt des copains de fête . Tris détonnait parmi toutes ses filles portant toutes des tenues les plus sexy les unes que les autres . Son ex-petit-amie portait une robe grise qui lui arrivait jusqu'au pied. Sa robe était sans manche, mais elle portait un long gilet qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Des chaussures qui ressemblaient à des chaussures de grand-mère. Elle n'était pas maquillée et portait un chignon très strict. Elle semblait timide , elle ne parlait à personne . Eric se souvient qu'elle avait été invité, par la copine d'un mec avec qui Tris travaillait, à l'épicerie solidaire .

« Hey la coincée, passe moi le whisky dit Eric  
La jeune femme qui était sur ses genoux, dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom, se mit à rire. Tris l'ignorait .  
\- En plus d'être coincée tu es sourde .  
\- Et toi en plus d'être con, t'es paralysé, tu ne pas tendre le bras rétorqua Tris. »  
Ok Eric l'avait mal jugé, il pensait qu'elle était timide, mais non. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs minutes, comme un duel, aucun ne baissa les yeux. Ce qui l'interrompit, c'est l'inconnue qui lui passa la bouteille .

Ils se revirent plusieurs fois en soirée, Eric adorait mettre Tris en colère, humilier . Ce n'était pas Tris en particulier, Eric était un mec très misogyne, un vrai connard avec les filles, qu'il considérait juste bonnes à baiser pour certaines et les autres bonnes à humilier .

Un jour, Eric tomba en panne de moto, après une soirée. . Il lui resta plus qu'à marcher, il irait plus vite qu'en métro . Il voilà qu'il commençait à se mettre à pleuvoir, il allait arriver tremper chez lui . C'était un coup à tomber malade, ce n'était pas le moment, dans deux jours il avait une compétition de combat de rue, la mise 3000$.

Soudain il entendit le bruit d'un klaxon, il s'approcha de la voiture et il reconnut la conductrice, c'était Tris .  
« Monte, je ta ramène.  
Eric voulut refuser, mais le ciel commençait à tonner . Il monta dans la voiture . Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence , Eric décida de prendre la parole.  
\- Je suis désolé, pour mon comportement ce soir et les autres ce soir.  
\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, si elles ne sont pas sincères , juste parce que tu te sentes obligé, parce que je te ramène dit séchèment Tris.  
\- Non je suis sincère .  
-….  
\- Je crois que c'est une façon d'attirer ton attention, car tu me plaîs avoua Eric.  
Tris faillit se prendre la voiture de devant suite à ses révélations . Depuis le premier soir, elle était tombé sous le charme du blond .  
\- Tu te comportes comme ça avec toutes les filles rétorqua Tris.  
\- C'est vrai mais disons que l’habitude, je ne m'acharne pas sur une fille. Tu es différente des filles que je fréquente d'habitude, tu as un cerveau .  
\- Je pensais que tu les aimais idiote et avec des gros seins .  
\- Tu devrais remarquer que je n'ai pas de type particulier de femme, disons que j'aime les femmes qui assument leur féminité,leur désir que cela sois sexuel ou autres .  
\- Tu aimes les putes quoi  
\- Non, ce soir je t'es trouvé très féminine avec cette robe en dentelle, elle est sexy sans être vulgaire, tout est dans la suggestion dit Eric. »  
Tris rougit .

A partir de ce soir là , ils se voyaient régulièrement , ils allaient au restaurant, au cinéma. Puis un jour Eric embrassa, Tris ne le repoussa pas . Grâce à Tris, Eric avait arrêté de boire, en tout cas cela se limitait à une bière et il avait arrêté les cigarettes .Puis grâce au soutien de sa copine, il avait reprit contact avec Will. Tris, elle acceptait sa féminité et osait porter des décolletés, même si elle était complexé par sa petite poitrine . Eric disait qu'il l'adorait

Le seul truc qui un point de discorde entre eux, c'était le fait d’emménager ensemble . Eric voulait se réveiller tous les matin auprès de Tris. Il avait l'impression qu'il aimait plus qu'elle . Elle finit par vivre avec lui , mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sentiment s'apaisa. Et cela se confirma quand Eric sut que Tris et Tobias vécurent ensemble toute de suite après qu'elle l'ai quitté lui.

Fin du flashback 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eric sortit dans ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna, c'était un texto . Il vit le nom d'Alexandra s'afficher. Il hésita puis l'ouvrit.

Eric,  
Je te promets que je ne savais rien , Tobias et Tris  
m'ont raconté . Ce qu'ils ont fait est horrible, je le  
conçoit. Mais est-ce que cela remetsen cause notre relation  
ensemble ? Reviens à la maison et parlons-en.  
Si tu veux je leur dit de dormir à l'hôtel .

Je t'aime

Alex

Eric lut plusieurs fois le message, non un avenir entre-eux était  
impossible, il aimait Alexandra, mais ce qu'à fait son frère sera toujours  
entre eux .

Alex,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulter, je sais que tu ne m'aurais  
jamais manipulé . Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, pas pour l'instant.  
Eric

Quelques minutes son téléphone.

Bien. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, je t'attendrais .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eric se replongea dans ses souvenirs, mais cette fois-ci cela concernait Tobias .

Flashaback 

Max présenta Tobias pendant que qu'il s'échauffait avant son premier cours .  
« Eric, je te présente Tobias Eaton , le nouveau professeur d'art martiaux et de sport.

Max cherchait un nouveau professeur, car lui ne se sentait plus capable d'assurer les entraînements. Eric avait dû assurer ses cours, plus ceux de Max , pendant des mois,car il avait une blessure au genou. Tris était en colère, contre Eric, car ils ne se voyaient jamais . Max avait bien recruté des professeurs, mais il ne restait jamais longtemps car Eric leur faisait vivre un enfer, selon eux le jeune professeur était quelqu'un de tyrannique et sadique et insociable limite psychopathe .

C'est tout simplement qu'Eric voulait prouver à Max qu'il serait serai capable de prendre sa place, le jour où il déciderait de prendre une retraite bien méritée et donc Eric voulait éliminer toute concurrence 

Si Eric a arrêté les conneries c'est grâce à Tris et son amour, mais aussi à Max qui me donnant ce travail, lui a donné une raison de me lever le matin .

\- Ok salut dit Eric.  
Eric l'observa le nouveau, il sentait que lui il ne le ferait pas craquer facilement, Tobias Eaton allait être un défi et cela faisait sourire Eric  
Tobias tendit la main vers Eric ,mais ce dernier ne fit aucun geste  
\- Eric … dit Max.  
\- Pas grave, on doit bosser ensemble mais on n'est pas obligé de s'entendre rétorqua Tobas . »

Eric observa son rival pendant ses cours et il devait admettre qu'il était doué et qu'il arrivait à imposer le respect d'une voix calme mais autoritaire, contrairement à Eric qui hurlait sans cesse, sauf lors des cours avec les enfants, où il avait un côté plus paternel .

Eric supportait de moins en moins, l'affectation que Max avait pour Tobias, la même qu'il avait eu pour lui à une époque .

Le copain d'Alexandra lui faisait des crasses en planquant les affaires, de Tobias , bref une attitude de gamin.

Max, un jour convoqua Eric dans son bureau .

« Eric, malgré toute l'affectation que j'ai pour toi, si tu n'arrêtes pas ses gamineries, je te vire . On est sur un lieu de travail, pas dans une cour d'école.  
\- Vas-y tu trouveras personne aussi déterminé que moi provoqua Eric.  
\- Arrête de voir toutes personnes comme des rivaux . Toi et Tobias vous avez plus en commun que tu ne penses . Allez vas-y tu as cours. »

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête « Toi et Tobias vous avez plus en commun que tu ne penses ».

Un jour Eric sortit plus tard de cours et là il vit Tobias se changer . Le copain d'Alexandra vit les mêmes marques que lui sur son dos. 

« Hey mec si tu m'emmerdes parce que tu flash sur moi, désolé, je suis hétéro dit Tobias  
\- Mais non, Eaton, moi aussi j'aime les seins et les chattes. D'ailleurs j'ai une copine.  
\- Ok tant mieux . »

Un soir Eric l'attendit Tobias à la fin de ses cours .

« Tobias , je peux te parler deux minutes demanda Eric.  
\- Oui,je t'écoute.  
\- Voilà , je suis désolé pour mon comportement , j'étais un vrai con.  
\- Tu peux le dire , mais tu sais je n'essaye pas de piquer ta place

Menteur pensa Eric en repensant à cette phrase.

\- Et pour l'autre fois, si je te matais , cela n'avais rien de gay, même si j'ai rien contre eux . Max m'a dit qu'on avait plus en commun et franchement je voyais pas. Puis quand j'ai vu ton dos, j'ai compris, j'ai les mêmes avoua Eric.  
Il eut un silence et Tobias reprit la parole.  
\- Tu veux aller boire .  
\- Ouais, faut que juste que prévienne, Tris, ma copine.  
\- Et moi, Alex, ma petite sœur dit Tobias. »

Et voilà comment leur amitié avait débuté .

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eric appela son frère soûl, il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas conduirepour rentrer et puis il ne le voulait pas.  
\- Will… c'est Eric, j'ai trop bu… tu peux venir me chercher… je suis au Matthew's bar .

Son frère arriva quelques minutes plus tard .

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Alexandra ? Tu l'as trompé ? Demanda Will  
\- Mais non rien à voir avec elle Alexandra, en tout cas pas directement.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler. »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alexandra était inquiète pour Eric, elle n'avait eu aucun message de la soirée.

« Christina, désolé de te déranger … Eric est chez vous …. ok cela me rassure que Will est allé le chercher… non on ne s'est pas disputé… c'est compliqué … merci… bonne soirée. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre trois est terminé, on a eu la rencontre Eric/Tris-Tobias, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Et la rencontre Eric/Tris et Eric/Tobias via les flashback.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier avant épilogue sera publier dimanche. J'attends vos retours


	4. chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris , Tobias et Eric vont se parler ainsi qu'Eric et Alexandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Voilà le dernier chapitre

Eric se réveilla avec un mal de crâne, il avait l'impression qu'on jouait un concert rock dans sa tête . Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir où il était et les raisons, pourquoi il dormait sur le canapé-lit chez son frère .

Il se leva précipitamment et vomi, dans les toilettes. Quand il revient dans la salon, son frère, Will était là avec un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine .  
« Eric tu pourrais te mettre un truc sur le cul s'il te plaît dit Will gêné.  
Eric se regarda, il était entièrement nu . Il enfila boxer, pantalon et T-shirt.Puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé et il prit le cachet et l'eau.

« Alors Eric tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai dû venir te chercher, un truc qui n'était pas arrivé depuis…  
Will se stoppa dans sa phrase , il faillit prononcer le prénom de Tris.  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler, il suffit que j’attends encore deux jours, je vais chercher mes affaires et c'est terminé . Je peux squatter ici, le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement .  
\- Que s'est-il passé , pour que tu veuille quitter , Alexandra, tu semblais heureux avec elle.  
\- Je l'étais avant que Tobias Eaton vienne foutre tout encore en l'air .  
\- Quoi il t'a refait le coup de te voler ta copine s'énerva Will.  
\- Non , sinon ce serait de l'inceste répondit Eric.

Will mit quelques secondes à comprendre, mais finit par comprendre.  
\- Alexandra est la sœur de Tobias Eaton.  
-Ouais, le monde est petit ricana Eric .  
\- Elle t'a manipulé ?!  
\- Non...au début je le croyais … d'ailleurs j'ai insulté Alex, je me suis excusé hier par sms … je l'imagine mal faire ça et lui aussi malgré la colère que j'ai pour lui .  
\- Tu penses faire quoi vis-à-vis d'elle ?  
\- Je pense l'a quitté, elle ne peut pas se retrouver entre son frère et moi …

\- Tu penses pas que c'est à elle de décider et puis il serait peut-être temps que tu affrontes Tobias et Tris dit Christina.  
Les deux frères se retournèrent et virent, la copine de Will sortir de sa chambre.  
\- Mêle de tes affaire , Christina dit Eric.  
\- Très adulte comme réaction .  
\- Chris s'il te plaît dit Will.  
\- Alex, souffre on a discuté une bonne partie de la nuit . Elle se demande si tu aimes encore cette Tris. Alex veut toujours un avenir avec toi. dit Christina .  
\- Tu aimes encore Tris ? Demanda Will.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, je ne sais pas dit Eric.  
\- Eh bien ce serait bien que tu le saches, tu devrais les voir dit Christina.  
\- Jamais !  
\- Eh bien Alex, se trouvera un autre mec, elle aura des enfants . Et toi tu finiras seul parce que, tu ne seras jamais heureux car Alex est la femme de ta vie.  
\- Je ne te savais pas voyante ricana Eric.  
\- Je te laisse deux jours Eric, pour régler cette affaire , sinon tu dégages dit Christina.  
Will se leva.  
\- C'est chez moi aussi , il restera autant qu'il le souhaitera s'emporta Will.  
\- Eh bien c'est moi qui pars ! »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Flashback- quelques heures avant

Dès que Christina entendit son copain et le frère de celui-ci rentrer, elle envoya un message à son amie.

Eric est bien rentré . Chris

Alex entendit son téléphone sonner, annonce d'un nouveau message. Elle fut déçue de voir le nom de Christina et non celui d'Eric . Elle fut soulagée par le message de son amie .

Cela me rassure . Alex

Christina était d'un naturel curieux et elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux, au point qu'Eric se remette à boire après 7 ans; sans pratiquement une goutte d'alcool .

Eric t'a trompé ? Ou toi ?

Alexandra ne voulait pas faire passer , son frère et sa copine pour des monstres, mais elle avait besoin de se confier .

Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais Eric avant d'être avec moi était avec une fille nommée Tris . Elle l'a quitté, pour Tobias, mon frère . Avant hier soir, je ne savais pas qu'Eric, Tobias et Tris se connaissaient . Eric l'ai a vu et il est devenu dingue, il a pété la gueule à Tobias. Puis Eric m'a insulté en disant que j'étais au courant. Je jure que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna,annonçe d'un nouveau message.

Oui je suis au courant de l'histoire. Et je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'en savais rien. Malgré ce qu'Eric a vécu il n'avait pas à t'insulter .

Il s'est excusé. Alex.

Alexandra renvoya un message directement après.

Tu penses qu'il aime encore Tris ? Qu'il veut être encore avec moi ?

Je sais qu'il t'aime , cela crève les yeux que tu es faites pour lui. Je ne sais pas s'il a encore des sentiments pour elle, mais je ai vu ensemble, Mais je peux te dire qu'il ne la regardait pas comme il te regarde toi . Si Eric ne veut plus être avec toi, c'est un idiot, car tu es la femme de sa vie. S'il ne s'en rend pas compte, toi ne reste pas seule toute ta vie . Chris.

Chris, il est l'homme de ma vie, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort. Certes j'ai eu peu d'expérience, le seul mec dont je suis tombée amoureuse avant Eric, c'est Noah. Will peut pas lui parler, lui convaincre qu'Eric et moi on se parle.

Alex, je pense que c'est plutôt à Tobias et Tris qu'il devrait parler, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver, entre ton frère et ton mec, si tu veux que ta relation dure.

Je sais, je suis sûr que Tobias accepterait juste pour me faire plaisir. Mais Eric j'en doute .

Je te promets de tout faire pour le convaincre. Will arrive je te laisse. Essaye de dormir un peu, même si je sais ce ne sera pas facile. Bisous. Christina.

Merci Chris.  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tobias apporta à manger à Alexandra. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, tenant son téléphone portable contre son cœur.

Alexandra avait dormi à peine trois heures cette nuit, elle pensait qu'Eric lui enverrait un sms, mais il était 20h, cela faisait pratiquement vingt-quatre heures que la jeune femme n'avait aucune nouvelle de son petit-ami. Et elle n'osait pas lui envoyer, car elle lui avait promis d'être patiente.

Elle avait passé sa journée à pleurer et dormir .

« Alex, faut que tu manges dit Tobias.  
\- Tout ça est de ta faute ! Si Eric ne veut plus de moi tu es le seul responsable ! Je veux que vous partiez maintenant ! Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Tobias ! Hurla Alexandra.

Tobias lui laissa son plateau-repas sur le bureau et sortit . Il savait que cela ne servait rien de répondre, sa sœur ne le pensait pas, elle était juste en colère.

Tobias sortit sur la terrasse et se remémora des souvenirs avec Eric . Ce dernier était son meilleur ami, le seul, il lui manquait terriblement . Depuis il refusait de nouveau de créer des liens d'amitié avec une personne .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback 

Tobias et Eric étaient en train de ranger le matériel de sports   
« Tobias, cela te dirait qu'on se fasse, un resto vendredi prochain, un midi, comme ça je te présenterais , Tris dit Eric  
\- Ouais pas de problème .Cela te dérange si je viens avec Alexandra, j'aimerais qu'elle sorte de ses révisions de bac et surtout l'éloigner de son mec , Noah.  
\- C'est son premier, mec ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais Tobias, si tu continue à la surprotéger comme ça, elle va en avoir marre et partir loin de toi dit Eric.  
\- Disons que je préférais qu'elle rencontre un autre mec, lui je sais pas, il y a un truc qui me dérange, mais je ne serais pas te dire quoi . Je préférais qu'elle soit avec un mec, comme toi.  
\- Désolé je suis déjà pris et ta sœur est mineure en plus.  
\- Elle a eu 18 ans, il y a quelques jours répondit Tobias.  
\- Eh bien on fêtera ça aussi dit Eric. »

Fin flashback

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tobias se dit que si ce jour-là , Alexandra n'avait pas été malade , et l'avait accompagné . Eric serait tombé amoureux de sa petite sœur. Tris et lui avaient eu le coup de foudre ce jour-là . Eric et Tris se seraient quittés en bon terme et lui et Eric seraient rester amis . C'était tordu comme raisonnement mais aujourd'hui ils ne serait pas tous dans cette situation . Tobias se remémora sa première rencontre avec Tris.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback 

Tobias était arrivé en avance car il avait peur de ne pas trouver. Il décida en attendant d'aller rejoindre, son ami et sa copine de faire un tour dans le magasin de produits culturels .

Il était en train de regarder les promotions sur les séries, quand il leva la tête et vit de l'autre côté du présentoir, une jeune femme blonde qui faisait la même chose que lui .

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, Tobias pensa qu'il devait avoir une tête idiot à ce moment-là .

« Salut je m'appelle Tobias, moi aussi j'adore game of thrones   
\- Euh… Tris ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon copain.  
\- Ah… d'accord tu aimes quoi comme série ?  
Cette fille devait le trouver un peu harceleur, mais elle lui répondit.  
\- En ce moment, je suis à fond dans la série « Scandal ».  
\- Ah oui je l'adore aussi.  
\- Bon je te laisse, je dois aller rejoindre, mon copain, bonne journée Tobias.  
\- Bonne journée, Tris. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Tobias faillit quitter le restaurant, quand il vit Tris qui tenait la main de son meilleur ami, Eric. Le jeune homme était jaloux .

Il avaient été timides tous les deux ce jour-là, ils s'étaient à peine adresser la parole. Tobias ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la copine de son meilleur ami. Il essayait de suivre la conversation d'Eric, pour que ce dernier ne se doute de rien.

D'ailleurs Eric ne s'était pas douté, des sentiments qu'éprouvait Tobias pour Tris. Eric pensait que sa copine et son meilleur ami se détestaient et cela le rendait triste, lui avait avoué Eric.

Fin flashback

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eric était toujours et il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tobias, quelques jours avant que Tris le quitte . Eric était sûr sa son ex-copine le trompait .

Flashback

Eric et Tobias étaient aller boire un verre, après le travail .

« Eric que t'arrive t-il en ce moment, tu sembles à cran ? Demanda Tobias.  
\- Tris me trompe   
\- Elle te l'a dit ?  
Eric en repensant à cette scène, Tobias semblait nerveux.

\- Non, mais elle est distante. J'ai fouillé dans son téléphone, mais rien.  
\- Mec, tu te fais des films pour rien. Tris est pas le style de fille qui trompe son mec . Si elle souhaitait de quitter, elle te le dirait.  
\- Très rassurant Tobias.  
\- Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle veut te quitter. Mais tu me disais que tu l'aimais mais qu'il te manquait une certaine complicité et que côté sexuel tu t'ennuyais. Peut-être que Tris et toi, vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble.

Eric se trouvait con aujourd'hui, Tobias lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot, que Tris méritait un autre que lui , qu'elle méritait Tobias . Putain comment il avait pu être aussi con .

En y repensant aujourd'hui, Tobias et Tris avaient été distants au début, pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde et se voir souvent . Eric n'avait éprouvé aucune jalousie, il leur faisait confiance et il balayait d'un revers de la main, les remarques de Will à cette époque.

C'est ce soir là que Tris l'avait quitté.

En rentrant chez lui, il trouva Tris dans le canapé, un sac de voyage à ses pieds.  
« Tu vas quelques jours chez tes parents ? Demanda Eric   
\- Non… je te… quittes  
\- Je ne comprends pas, je sais , je t'ai laissé seul en ce moment. Mais tu comprends…  
\- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme  
Eric resta stupéfait et puis la colère apparut.  
\- C'est qui ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Peu importe.  
\- Tu as couché avec lui ?  
\- Non je t'ai jamais trompé  
Tris prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Eric la retint .  
\- Tris, je veux savoir qui sait ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Je l'aimes,on a essayé de nier nos sentiments, vis-à-vis de toi . Mais dès que je l'ai vu,j'ai eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. On est tellement semblables .  
\- Je le connais ?  
\- …  
\- Je le connais. Dis-moi qui c'est ?  
\- C'est Tobias dit Tris.  
Eric la lâcha sous l'effet de la douleur.  
\- Pardon Eric.  
Tris partit. 

Eric resta prostré toute la nuit dans le canapé. Le lendemain il alla caseré la gueule à Tobias. Le jeune homme fut surprit de retrouver son ex petite amie, chez son ami ou plutôt ex-ami.  
\- Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule, tous les deux.  
\- On ne voulait pas te faire de mal dit Tobias.  
\- Mais on s'aime . Toi et moi on était trop opposé se justifia Tris. »

Eric quitta quelques semaines plus tard, Chicago dès qu'il sut que Max avait choisi Tobias d'abord pour lui succédé puis lui avait proposé . Sûrement que Tobias lui avait demandé. Eric ne supportait pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un . Et toute façon il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Il alla rejoindre son frère à , New-York.

Fin du flashback  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tobias en avait marre de voir sa sœur souffrir et puis il était temps que Tris et lui ont une vraie conversation avec Eric.

« Tobias que fais-tu ? Demanda sa copine en la voyant sur internet.  
\- Je recherche l'adresse de Will, le frère d'Eric, je suis certain qu'Eric est là-bas. Il est temps qu'on se parle tous les trois.  
\- On va peut-être aggraver les choses et tu veux laisser ta sœur seule ?  
\- On ne peut pas faire pire et je suis sûr qu'Alexandra ne fera rien de stupide dit Tobias. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tobias et Tris arrivèrent chez Will, après dix minutes de route. Ils sonnèrent. C'est Will qui ouvrit.  
« Que faites-vous ici ! Degagez ! Dit Will.  
\- On est venu parler à Eric dit Tobias.  
\- Je crois que vous l'avez fait souffrir , il avait réussi à prendre un nouveau départ et vous avez tout détruit.  
\- On n'est pas responsable si Eric et Alexandra sont tombé amoureux rétorqua Tris.  
\- Vous …  
\- Will laisse les entrez dit Eric qui arrivait dans le hall d'entrée.  
Le frère d'Eric les laissa passer et les conduit jusqu'au salon , puis il laissa Eric et le couple seul .

Eric leur fit signe de s’asseoir, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, seul la table basse leur séparait.  
« Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pour obtenir mon pardon ricana Eric.  
\- Nous sommes là, pour Alexandra qui souffre, je te supplie de prendre une décision dans un sens ou l'autre dit Tobias.  
\- Je sais et ce n'est pas attention que cela dure.  
\- Et puis nous pensons qu'il est temps de parler de ce que s'est passé dit Tris.  
\- C'est simple vous vous êtes foutu de moi répondit Eric.  
\- On n'a jamais voulu te faire souffrir Eric. Tu as compté dans ma vie, mais quand j'ai rencontré Tobias, j'ai d'abord nié mes sentiments vis-à vis de toi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus c'était dur. Je te jure qu'il ne sait rien passé entre nous avant que je me sépare de toi.  
\- M'as tu aimé une seule seconde, Tris ?  
\- Oui, mais pas autant que j'aime Tobias . Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai eu l'impression que le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire maintenant dit Tris.  
Eric comprit que Tris faisait allusion à sa relation avec Alexandra.  
\- Eric, tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami. Je m'en voulais d'éprouver ça , pour Tris.  
\- Une fille est plus importante que notre amitié siffla entre ses dents Eric.  
\- Non pas plus, tout autant . Tu me l'avais dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment heureux avec elle.  
\- Je crois qu'on avait peur de se l'avouer, on était dans notre petit confort, on ne voulait pas être seuls, mais je l'étais pas non plus dit Tris.  
\- Tu aimes encore Tris ? Demanda Tobias.  
\- Non, c'est votre trahison que je n'accepte pas . Vous étiez les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, après Will.  
\- Tu l'étais pour nous aussi et tu pourrais le redevenir si tu acceptes de nous pardonner dit Tobias.  
\- Et ne gâche pas ta relation avec Alexandra, tu sembles heureux avec elle dit Tris.  
\- Je le suis.  
\- Merci, Eric d'avoir sauvé Alexandra de Noah. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit avec toi si tu veux encore d'elle dit Tobias. »  
Eric ne répondit pas , Tobias et Tris le laissaient seul, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques heures plus tard ,Eric retourna chez lui . Il savait qu'Alexandra avait vécu deux jours horrible à cause de lui, il espérait qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner .

En rentrant chez lui, il la trouva à se préparer un café dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna et le vit, elle posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail .

Eric s'approcha de sa compagne et posa ses mains sur ses hanches comme un automatisme, elle le repoussa .

«Pardon, pardon pour mon geste, pardon de mon comportement pendant ses deux jours. Pardon de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse dit Eric.  
\- Quelle promesse ? Demanda Alexandra.  
\- Quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, je m'étais promis de te rendre toujours heureuse, de n'être jamais la cause de ton chagrin. J'ai failli, je suis désolé. Si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerais que tu oublies ces deux derniers jours et que je revienne à tes côtés.  
\- J'aimerais aussi effacer ces derniers jours de ma mémoire, que cela revienne comme avant entre nous, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques avant. Aimes-tu encore Tris ?  
Alexandra redoutait cette question, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.  
\- Non, plus depuis longtemps. C'est juste que les revoir, cela m'a rappelé leur trahison. Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, après Will.  
\- Et tu penses pouvoir leur pardonné, je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'être tiraillé entre toi et Tobias.  
\- Je ne le veux pas non plus …  
\- Tu me quittes ? coupa Alexandra.  
\- Non, ils sont venus me voir et j'ai compris quelque chose d'important, que je n'avais pas compris avant de te rencontrer.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tris m'a dit que quand elle a rencontré Tobias, elle a eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Et c'est ce que j'ai ressentis pour toi, la première fois qu'on s'est vu toi et moi . Mais tu étais avec Noah et je ne voulais pas lui faire ce qu'on avait fait . J'étais con, j'aurais dû quand je sais ce qu'il t'a fait.  
\- Tu n'es pas responsable. Tobias et toi vous avez ça en commun, le syndrome du sauveur .  
\- C'est vrai . Le jour où Tobias et Tris se sont rencontrés, pour la première fois, tu devais être avec nous au restaurant, mais tu étais malade.   
Alexandra s'en souvenait.  
\- Si toi et moi nous nous étions rencontrés, il se serait passer la même chose qu'entre Tobias et Tris. Je sais que je serai tombé amoureux et toi aussi en tout cas j'espère aussi sourit Eric.  
\- Je suis sûr aussi.  
\- Comme eux, j'aurais nié mes sentiments envers toi, pour ne pas faire souffrir , Tris, pour ne pas mettre en péril, mon amitié avec Tobias, vu que tu es sa petite sœur chérie . Mais en fin de compte, j'aurais quitté Tris et peut-être que Tobias m'en aurait voulu .  
\- Sûrement pendant un temps, oui dit Alexandra.  
\- Tris avaient raison, je n'étais pas heureux avec elle, il me manquait cette complicité que cela soit dans la vie de tous les jours, côté sexualité. Tu es mon amie, mon amante, ma copine, tu es parfaite pour moi.  
Elle s'approcha et se blottit dans ses bras.  
\- Tu es parfait pour moi aussi. »

Le couple profita que Tobias et Tris étaient absents, pour faire l'amour, même si cela ne les aurait sûrement pas arrêter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le soir Tobias et Tris se joignirent au dîner avec Alexandra et Eric . Tobias raconta des anecdotes sur sa sœur quand elle était petite . Eric riait beaucoup. Alexandra aussi mais était aussi rouge de honte .

Tobias et Tris repartirent le lendemain, pour New. Alexandra et son copain leur promirent de venir vite les voir .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve dimanche pour epilogue. J'attends vos retours


	5. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> J'espère que vous avez de bonnes fêtes de Noël malgré la situation.
> 
> Voici epilogue de cette fiction Divergente
> 
> Attention scène de sexe.

1 an plus tard

Eric et Alexandra avaient pris l'avion, pour aller passer la semaine à Chicago, pour aller voir Tobias, le frère d'Alexandra et la copine de celui-ci, Tris .

Eric et Alexandra étaient venu à Chicago, pour fêter la réussite de la première année de droit d'Alexandra et Tris et Tobias avaient une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer .

« Voilà si Tris et moi on vous a réunis , aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle… dit Tobias  
\- Je pensais que c'était pour le plaisir de notre compagnie taquina Eric.  
\- Celle de ma sœur oui, mais pas la tienne, Eric rétorqua Tobias.  
Les deux hommes avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant.  
\- Eric laisse-le parler dit Alexandra.  
\- Merci, Alex sinon on n'avait pas fini avec ces deux-là . Donc ce que Tobias a essayé de vous dire c'est je suis enceinte de 4 mois et c'est une fille dit Tris .  
\- Félicitation disent Eric et Alexandra. »

Après le repas, les deux couples décidèrent d'aller se promener, l'arrivée du printemps, annonçait les jours qui se rallongent . Tris et Alexandra avaient laissé leurs hommes respectifs devant discuter, pendant qu'elle-même discutait de l'arrivée du futur bébé.

« Eric, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose, voilà j'aimerais te proposer d'être mon associé, à la salle de sports dit Tobias.  
Eric mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
\- C'est gentil, mais je me dois refusé.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'en veux encore ? Demanda Tobias inquiet .  
\- Non pas du tout . C'est juste que j'ai construit ma vie à New-York. Je vois plus souvent mon frère et je n'avais pas réalisé que quand je vivais à Chicago et lui à New-York, il me manquait autant. Et je sais qu'Alex adore aussi sa vie à New-York,elle a pleins amis. Et puis elle s'est déjà inscrite en seconde année de droit . Bien sûr j'ai toujours l'ambition de devenir un jour mon propre patron ou associé, mais pour l'instant être salarié me convient tout à fait .  
\- D'accord, dès que tu le souhaiteras, fais-moi signe .  
\- Pas de soucis . »

Le soir Eric et Alexandra était dans leur lit dans la chambre d'amis, de l'appartement de Tris et Tobias. Alexandra était blotti dans les bras de son homme.  
« Alex dit Eric.  
\- Oui .  
\- J'ai besoin qu'on parle d'un truc.  
\- Tu m'inquiètes, je t'écoute.  
\- Voilà on en a jamais parlé, mais les enfants et le mariage ce n'est pas mon truc. Donc si c'est dans des projets de vie…  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Quoi toi non plus ?  
\- Concernant le mariage, si je marie c'est bien, si ce n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas grave . Et pour les enfants je me suis jamais imaginé mère . Je me suis toujours imaginé entouré d'animaux par contre.  
\- J'ai vu ça en 1 an, notre maison ressemble à l'arche de Noé. Entre Berlioz, le nouveau chat. Le couple de vieux chiens , Rose et Jack, plus les 2 lapines, Paris et London .  
\- Tu les adores .  
\- C'est toi que j'aime . »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

6 ans plus tard 

Alexandra venait d'être diplômé en tant qu'avocate spécialisée en affaires familiales. Pour fêter ça Eric et Alexandra avait inviter chez eux Tobias et Tris, ainsi que Will est Christina .  
« Et voilà ma sœur est enfin avocate dit Tobias.  
\- Elle deviendra la plus grande avocate des Etats- Unis … dit Christina  
\- Du monde rétorqua Eric.  
\- En tout cas, elle deviendra célèbre, qu'elle ne voudrait plus traîner avec une simple petite vendeuse taquina Christina.  
\- Et moi elle me quittera pour un avocat et montera son cabinet réputé dans quelques années dit Eric sérieusement mais on sentait qu'il plaisantait   
\- N'importe quoi vous deux, je suis toujours votre Alex .  
La jeune femme fit signe à son homme à côté d'elle , d'approcher, puis elle l'embrassa le baiser n'avait rien de chaste bien au contraire.  
\- Vous deux on est là et Susan n'est pas loin dit Tris .  
Susan était la fille de Tris et Tobias. Elle avait 6 ans. La petite fille était le parfait mélange entre son père et sa mère. Elle était grande et fine comme sa mère, mais elle avait hérité des cheveux châtains et surtout des yeux incroyables de son père .  
\- Pardon dit Alexandra.  
\- Quand nous sommes tous les quatre, vous, moi et Will vous vous excusez pas dit Christina.  
\- Et pourtant j'aimerais éviter, devoir imaginer la vie sexuelle de mon frère, même si souvent vous ne laisser pas la place à l'imagination tous les deux dit Will.  
\- Will, je te rappelle que quand je suis venue vous voir, il y a deux jours, vous n'étiez pas entrain de cuisiner rétorqua Eric.  
Le frère d'Eric se mit à rougir .  
\- Bref, sérieusement tu as pensé dans quel cabinet, tu veux travailler ? Demanda Will.  
\- Je vais pas faire ma difficile, je suis débutante, je vais envoyer ma candidature à tous les cabinets d'avocats de New-York. Puis pour augmenter mes chances, on a envisagé aussi avec Eric, que je postule dans les cabinets de Chicago dit Alexandra.  
\- Donc vous envisagez de retourner à Chicago dit Will déçu .  
\- Nous espérons pouvoir rester ici , mais les cabinets new yorkais, sont bouchés , donc Alexandra aura plus de changer de trouver un emploi à Chicago répondit Eric.  
\- Et Eric, si Alex est prit dans un cabinet à Chicago, ma proposition qu'on devienne associé tient toujours dit Tobias.

C'est vrai qu'Eric envisageait de plus en plus à devenir associé ou son propre patron . Et Il avait fait un buisiness plan et on lui avait dit que son projet était risqué à New-York vu le nombre de salle de sport. En fonction où Alexandra trouverai du travail, Eric réfléchirait ses options . S'ils restaient à New-York, il essayerait de devenir coach personnel tout en gardant son boulot au début et puis si ça marche à voir . S'ils déménageaient à Chicago, le jeune homme accepterait la proposition de son meilleur ami .

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alexandra sortait de son entretien de l'un des plus grands cabinets de New-York . Elle aurait dû être fière d'avoir eu un entretien, dans ce cabinet, car elle savait que c'était difficile . Mais elle se sentait pas capable de travailler dans un cabinet aussi célèbre et elle avait remarqué, qu'il y avait beaucoup d'hommes dans ce cabinet . Elle sentait une atmosphère assez machiste .

Son téléphone portable sonna , ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.  
« Allô… oui c'est moi-même … Je vous remercie beaucoup…. D'accord rendez-vous le 6 juin . »  
Alexandra raccrocha. Elle venait d'être convoqué pour un entretien dans un petit cabinet de Chicago.

La jeune femme vit un texto de son homme .  
Coucou. Alors ton entretien ? Je t'aime. Eric

Coucou. Je pense que je ne serais pas prise. Mais pas grave, car je me sens capable de travailler dans un grand cabinet pour l'instant et puis, ce cabinet semble assez machiste. Je pense avant d'avoir mon premier dossier. Je vais jouer à la secrétaire. Je viens d'avoir un appel, pour un entretien à Chicago dans 3 jours . Et toi ta journée ?

Alexandra envoya aussi un sms à son frère.

Coucou Toby. Ça va ? Moi oui .J'ai eu un entretien ce matin, dans un cabinet à New-York. Je pense pas que je serai retenue. Mais pas grave, car ce cabinet semble assez machiste. Je pense que je vais plus être secrétaire, qu'avocate . Je viens d'avoir un appel, pour un entretien à Chicago dans 3 jours . Est-ce que je peux dormir chez vous ?

Son téléphone sonna quelques minutes après.

Coucou Alex. Je vais bien . Pas de problème tu peux venir dormir chez nous.   
Bisous. Tobias.

Elle reçut un message d'Eric, alors qu'elle regardait une série. On était mercredi, son homme travaillait toute la journée, vu l'heure il devait être en pause.

Coucou chérie. D'un côté je préfère que tu ne sois pas prise dans ce cabinet machiste. J'espère que ton entretien à Chicago va être mieux. Cela va être dur trois jours sans toi. La journée c'est bien passé, c'est cool aujourd'hui je me suis pas fait trop dragué par des femmes qui ont l'âge d'être ma mère .  
A ce soir. Je t'aime.

Alexandra répondit .

Arrête tu adores l'attention qu'elles te portes, mais tu aimerais qu'elle ait la vingtaine . Tu adores le regard des filles dans la rue . J'avoue je suis jalouse. Je t'aime aussi.

Son téléphone sonna quelques secondes après 

Tu ne vois pas le regard des mecs sur toi, quand on se balade. Si je m'écoutais, j'irais leur péter la gueule. Si tu veux ce soir on peut se rejoindre à la salle de sport. On irait manger un truc rapide,puis ciné .

Ouais, cela me tente. Je vais regarder ce qu'il y a au ciné, aux séances de 23 heures. Faudrait aussi que je me remettre au sport, je devrais m'inscrire dans ta salle!^^ Alex.

Chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de faire de sport, tu as un corps de rêve. Et puis t'imaginer en tenue de sport,en sueur, lors de mes cours, me fait carrément bander. Je crois qu'on va rester à la maison. Eric

Ou on peut le faire au ciné, on l'a jamais fait . Alex

J'adore ta proposition mon amour.Choisis un truc nul, car toute façon on ne verra rien du film.

Promis et je mettrais ma petite robe noire que tu adores.

Alex arrête ça tout de suite, sinon je serai incapable de travailler. Comment tu es habillée là ?

Je croyais que je devais arrêter ^^ Je me suis mis à l'aise après l'entretien, cela veut dire que je porte simplement l'un de tes t-shirt, avec rien en dessous. Je suis allongée sur le canapé entrain de regarder « Game of Throne. » Notre conversation m'a complément émoustillée. Je suis en train de me caresser, en pensant à toi ,entre mes cuisses, le corps en sueur, tel un gladiateur.

Eric imaginait très bien sa compagne, allongée sur le canapé, les jambes écartées, sa propre chemise relevée, la jeune femme se caressant .

Je t'aurais attaché les mains, car tu n'aurais pas écouté mes directives de pas me toucher.

Tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais sage, Eric. Alexandra.

Imagine que je t'embrasse, pendant que j'ai entre mes mains tes superbes seins, je titille entre mes doigts tes tétons.

Alexandra fermait les yeux et laissa son imagination prendre le dessus, elle pouvait sentir les lèvres de son homme contre les siennes, sentir les doigts d'Eric titiller ses seins,ses tétons étaient tellement durs que s'en était douloureux. Mais elle s'interdit de se soulager.

Humm Eric continue…

Je descendrais ma bouche vers ta jugulaire que je mordrais,pendant que du bout des doigts je caresserais ton corps .

Le jeune homme était assis dans son bureau, les jambes écartées. Il se sentait carrément serrer dans son boxer, mais il adorait cette sensation et il ne voulait pas se soulage trop rapidement, pour pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu avec sa compagne.

Pendant ce temps-là Alexandra, caressa d'une main son cou, en imaginant la morsure de son amant,pendant que l'autre elle se caressait du bout des doigts avec une infime lenteur,car elle savait c'est qu'aurait fait Eric,s'il avait été là.

-Eric gémit-elle.

Eric je t'en supplie continue, je t'imagine là avec moi.

Je m'imagine aussi avec toi, Alex. Ensuite j'aurais descendu mes lèvres jusqu'à ta poitrine, et j'aurais sucé tes tétons dressés, pendant que mes mains se seraient égarées entre tes cuisses.

Alexandra, avec sa main gauche, elle prit ses tétons entre ses doigts pour se soulager, pendant que son autre main s'égarait entre ses cuisses jusqu'à la limite de son intimité. Elle était complètement excitée,son sexe était douloureux d'excitation, mais elle refusait de se soulager, tant qu'Eric l'aurait pas écrit. La jeune femme se cambrait, son corps était brûlant.

\- Ah gémit-elle.

Eric tu me rends complètement dingue, mon corps est brûlant, s'il te plaît soulage-moi.

Au même moment Eric se masturbait lentement,se frustrait, car il voulait encore faire un peu durer le jeu, même s'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le sms de sa compagne, ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation, imaginant Alexandra couverte de sueur, savoir qu'il était responsable de l'excitation de sa copine, il adorait ça.

Pas encore bébé, imagine que je lèche la sueur de ton corps. Je veux que tu doigtes, en imaginant mes doigts à la place, je veux que tu donnes du plaisir, tout en te frustrant. Je t'interdis de jouir maintenant. Eric.

Alexandra obéit à son homme, et il inséra deux doigts en elle directement, en frôlant son clitoris.

\- Ah ! Putain Eric ! cria t-elle dans l'appartement.

Maintenant je veux que tu imagines ma langue, jouant avec ton clitoris, sans te faire jouir, en plus j'aurais inséré un troisième doigt en toi (je sais que tu en as inséré deux direct) . Alex ne jouit pas encore, bientôt bébé.

Eric accélérait sa masturbation, mais serrait assez fort son sexe pour ne pas jouir. Son cerveau lui envoyait des images de sa copine entrain de se doigter et cela le rendait fou. Il aurait aimé être là et lui faire toutes ces choses qu'il écrivait ou encore l'observer faire toutes ces choses qu'il lui disait de faire.

\- Alex ! Alex ! Murmura t-il entre ses lèvres.

Il était temps qu'ils se soulagent tous les deux .

Mon amour, je t'autorise à te faire jouir, en imaginant qu'à la place de tes doigts, c'est mon sexe en toi, donc écarte bien les jambes pour l’accueillir.

Eric accéléra sa masturbation jusqu'à jouir.

Alex ! Hurla t-il.  
Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

Au même moment, Alex reprenait ses esprits, elle venait de se donner un putain orgasme, mais elle imaginait la bite d'Eric la pilonner brutalement comme elle adorait.

Eric , je viens d'avoir un putain d'orgasme en t'imaginant me pilonner. Mais je sais que mon imagination est loin du réel, donc j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir et de sentir ton gros engin en moi, ou tes doigts ou ta langue, je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai envie que tu me fasses jouir au ciné.

Eric souriait devant le langage cru de sa copine et qu'elle exprimait clairement ses envies. Alexandra était vraiment parfaite pour lui . Au bout de six ans , la passion les consumait toujours et ils aimaient toujours tenter de nouvelles choses.

Il regardait son bureau qui était plein de sperme. Ce même bureau ou il y a quelques jours, Alexandra avait débarqué, portant un long manteau et dessous une belle ensemble de lingerie.

Te connaissant chérie, tu voudras que je te fasse jouir de toutes ses façons. Bon allez je vais me doucher, je reprends dans 30 min . A ce soir, je t'aime.

Pas faux. Moi aussi je vais me doucher. A ce soir, je t'aime.

Ce soir là, au cinéma Eric l'avait fait juste jouir avec son sexe. Mais le couple avait trouvé qu'ils avaient été trop rapides, donc en rentrant, ils avait fait l'amour pendant des heures. Et cette fois-ci Eric, l'avait fait jouir de toutes ces façons.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

3 jours plus tard.

Alexandra attendait patiemment dans la salle attente . Une grande femme, élancée, d'environ quarante ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, portant un tailleur-jupe arriva dans sa direction.  
« Bonjour je suis Clarisse Bennett, je suis l'une des associés  
Alexandra fut étonnée d'entendre ce nom, c'était le nom du cabinet pour laquelle, elle avait eu un entretien à New-York.

La femme la fit entrer dans un bureau spacieux donnant sur une vue panoramique de Chicago.  
\- Asseyez vous . Vous voulez un thé, un café ?  
\- Un café s'il vous plaît .  
\- Deux cafés Anna.  
L'assistante se trouvait dans l’embrasure de la porte.  
\- Mademoiselle Eaton, du sucre, du lait, dans votre café ? Demanda l'assistante.  
\- Du lait, mais pas de sucre s'il vous plaît.  
\- Bien.  
L'assistante sortit. L'entretien commença.

\- Donc je vais commencer à vous présenter le cabinet, puis vous me parlerez de vous ? Donc le cabinet se nomme Winchester et Haliwell . Nous sommes deux femmes en tant qu'associés. Il y a une équipe de 8 avocats, nous sommes spécialissé dans le droit aux particuliesr, mais mon associé gère avec un autre avocat, le service droits des sociétés. Nous gérons des affaires allant d'un simple divorce aux héritages difficile problème de paiement de loyer, tous problèmes de la vie courante.. Le cabinet a été créer, il y a 10 ans cette année. Votre poste sera un poste concernant les affaires familiales, vous serez en binôme avec une avocate référente, qui sera moi, pendant un an. Ensuite on verra votre affectation . Maintenant parlez -moi de vous .  
L'assistante revient avec les cafés, les deux femmes la remercièrent et l'entretien reprit.

\- Je m'appelle Alexandra Eaton, j'ai 27 ans. J'ai fais mes six années d'études à la faculté de new-york, je me suis spécialisé en droit familiales. J'ai prêté serment au barreau de New-York. J'ai fais mes stages, au cabinet Winston.  
\- Cabinet réputé dit la femme.  
En effet, et un autre cabinet Clark.  
\- Je ne connais pas.  
\- Dans les deux cabinets c'était essentiellement des affaires de divorces. Chez Winston, j'ai eu un cas d'adoption. Sinon j'ai fais mes stages dans des services sociaux, où là c'était des placements enfants pour cause de maltraitance ou suite au décès des parents.  
\- Difficile.Je vois que vous avez été major de votre promo . Qu'avez-vous préférez ?  
\- Les deux étaient très enrichissants, mais pour l'instant, je pense pas être assez mûr pour me confronter à des problèmes graves que rencontrent les services sociaux. J'aimerais travailler dans votre cabinet, car il est petit mais réputé. Je me sens pas à l'aise dans de gros cabinet.  
\- Avez-vous eu d'autres entretiens ?  
\- Oui au cabinet Bennett à New-York, il y a trois jours.  
\- Même si c'est grâce à ce cabinet que j'ai rencontré mon mari, qui est le cadet de la famille Benett, refusé s'ils vous propose un poste . Vous serez reléguer, en tant qu'assistante, on vous mettra une pression constante. Vous serez harcelé, des mains aux fesses. J'ai essayé de les faire condamnés avec d'autres collègues, mais je n'ai pas réussi. C'est pour ça qu'avec mon mari, nous sommes venu à Chicago.  
\- Sincèrement j'avais remarqué leur attitude machiste et j'espérais ne pas être appelé.  
\- Très bien. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi voulez-vous venir à Chicago ?  
\- Je suis originaire d'ici et disons que j'aimerais revenir dans ma ville .   
\- Oui je comprends. Ecoutez je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, je vous engage. Je vous attends lundi à 9h00  
\- Merci, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçue. »  
La femme sourit avec bienveillance à Alexandra.

En sortant du bureau , Alexandra envoya un sms, à son chéri, à son frère et ses amis.

Le couple déménagea à Chicago . Eric retourna dans la salle de sports qu'il avait quitté , des années auparavant et devient associé avec Tobias.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

3 ans plus tard 

Eric était dans une petite chapelle, en smoking . Il y avait Tris, Tobias, Will et Christina, les seules personnes qui comptaient pour Alexandra et Eric .  
« Eric, c'est encore le moment de se barrer taquina Will.  
Il y a quelques mois, Eric avait demandé à Alexandra de l'épouser, pour fêter leurs 10 ans de relation.C'était aujourd'hui .  
\- Trop tard dit Will.  
Eric vit avancée, au bras de Tobias, Alexandra sa compagne, bientôt sa femme dans une superbe robe de mariée. C'était une robe courte blanche, le haut était en dentelle avec des manches 3/4, le dos était dévoilé et le bas était blanc et simple.  
\- Eric arrête de baver dit Christina.

Alexandra avança l'allée au bras de son frère.  
\- J'avais peur qu'il me plante là.On avait toujours dit qu'on se marierait pas.  
\- Eric t'aime et s'il l'avait fait je l'aurais tué dit Tobias.  
La jeune femme sourit devant le côté protecteur de son grand frère.

La jeune femme arriva devant l'autel. Ils se tournèrent devant le prêtre, qui était une femme.  
\- Nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui, pour unir Eric James Coulter et Alexandra Mary Eaton. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qui le dise à maintenant ou se tait .  
\- Si l'un d'entre vous parle,pour plaisanter je le tue rétorqua Eric.  
Ils se mirent à rire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils reprirent leur sérieux.  
\- Monsieur Eric James Coulter, vous pouvez échanger vos vœux .  
\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'étais rempli de colère, d'avoir été trahis, mais aussi de tristesse . Je pensais pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau. Puis tu es rentrée dans ma vie, tu m'as apaisé, tu m'as fait découvrir le véritable sens du mot bonheur . On se ressemble tellement, j'ai jamais ressenti une telle osmose avec quelqu'un . C'est pour ça aujourd'hui que je souhaite que tu sois ma femme et qu'on se marie devant les gens qu'on aime.

Alexandra pleura .

\- A vous mademoiselle Alexandra Mary Eaton.  
\- Eric, tu étais mon voisin de palier rien original. Mais voilà si je suis encore en vie, je te le dois, tu m'as libéré d'un homme violent . Tu as été patient, tu as acceptée mon amitié, malgré que je savais tes sentiments pour moi. Notre relation m'a permis de me reconstruire, d'être plus forte, de connaître enfin le bonheur.Merci.

Le jeune homme pleurait, ce n'était pas très viril mais il s' en foutait.

\- Eric James Coulter souhaitez-vous prendre cette femme, pour épouse. L'aimeras-tu dans la pauvreté, et la richesse ? Dans la santé et la maladie ? Promets-tu de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à la mort vous sépare dit la prêtresse   
\- Je le veux .  
Il passa l'alliance au doigt d'Alexandra.  
-Alexandra Mary Eaton, souhaitez-vous prendre cet homme, pour époux. L'aimeras tu dans la pauvreté, et la richesse ? Dans la santé et la maladie ? Promets-tu de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à la mort vous sépare.  
\- Je le veux.  
Elle passa l'alliance au doigt d'Eric.  
\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée .   
Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avec fougue.  
\- Euh on est dans une Eglise, vous pourrez faire ça à Hawai taquina Christina. »

Ils partirent en lune de miel à Hawai. Le premier jour, ils passèrent la journée à dormir dû au décalage horaire et la nuit à faire l'amour .

Le lendemain matin Eric regarda sa femme dormir, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, qu'ils étaient mariés, pourtant leur alliance à leur doigt en attestait. Alexandra se réveilla.  
« Bonjour Madame Coulter.  
\- Bonjour mon cher mari.  
\- J'ai appelé le service étage, le petit déjeuner, ne devrait pas tarder.  
\- Tu es parfait . »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1 an plus tard

Alexandra était dans la cuisine, Eric dormait encore . Son monde s'écroula, le test de grossesse lui confirma ce qu'elle présentait depuis des jours : Elle était enceinte .

Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse ou triste, un peu des deux .

Alexandra prit rendez-vous chez son médecin traitant, pour demander une prise de sang . Ce n'était pas rare que le test annonce un faux positif ou un faux négatif.

Une semaine plus tard, le couperet tomba, elle était bien enceinte . Alexandra appela directement Christina, malgré la distance, leur lien était indéfectible . Christina lui proposa de venir passer le week-end suivant à New-york.

Ni Eric, ni Will ne trouvèrent étrange que leur conjointe, louèrent un appartement toute sles deux pour le week-end, elles faisaient ça souvent . C'était pour parler tranquillement, sans avoir leurs hommes respectifs à proximité.

Alexandra arriva en pleurant à l'appartement, Christina qui était déjà là, la consola  
« Chris, c'est horrible, je suis enceinte.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui j'ai fais test de grossesse, plus prise de sang. C'est horrible.  
\- Tu veux avorter ?  
\- Tu sais bien que j'ai jamais voulu être mère, mais quand on m'a confirmé que j'étais enceinte, je fus remplis d'un bonheur incommensurable, suivi d'une très grande tristesse, car si je n'avorte pas , Eric et moi c'est terminé.  
\- Est-ce que vous avez reparlé du sujet des enfants, depuis dix ans ?  
\- Non .  
\- Regardes, vous ne vouliez pas vous marriez, et pourtant vous l'êtes ? Eric a peut-être aussi changé d'avis au sujet des enfants. Tu dois en parler avec lui, avant de prendre une décision.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. »

Le week-end avec son amie, avait regonflé à bloc, Alexandra.Un soir, elle aborda le sujet avec Eric.  
« Eric on n'a jamais plus abordé, le sujet des enfants. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis depuis ?  
Alexandra vit son homme hésiter à répondre, elle se leva en colère et pleine de larmes.  
\- Eric je suis enceinte et je compte le garder. Mais ton hésitation montre que tu n'as pas changé d'avis !  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre, prête à faire sa valise. Mais des bras fort la retient et la plaqua contre un torse musclé.  
\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Eric.  
Alexandra releva la tête vers lui .  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, je suis enceinte de deux mois et je n'ai pas encore fait échographie…. Cela veut dire que tu veux…  
\- Oui j'y pense depuis notre mariage, je sais pas je trouve que c'est une suite logique. Mais j'hésitais à t'en parler, en ayant peur que tu ne veuille toujours pas . Et donc en sachant que moi j'en veux, tu me quittes. Donc je préférais vivre sans enfant, que sans toi .  
Alexandra sourit.  
\- Problème résolu. Tu veux savoir ou pas pour le sexe ?  
\- Oui mais je ne veux pas qu'on le dise à nos proches.  
\- Ok. »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
9 mois plus tard

Alexandra et Eric Coulter sont heureux de vous présenter, Phoebe Christina Tris Coulter, 55 cm et 2,5kg et Cole Will Tobias Coulter, 60 cm et 3,2kg .

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà cette fiction est clôturé alors j'attends votre avis sur cette fin!^^

**Author's Note:**

> Un chapitre introductif avec une mise en page particulière j'espère que cela vous dérange pas. Les prochains chapitres auront une mise en page classique.  
> J'attends votre retour sur cette fiction. Le chapitre suivant sera publié dimanche


End file.
